1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens system, and more particularly, to a compact imaging lens system used in a mobile phone camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of camera mobile phones, the demand for compact imaging lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the resolution of compact imaging lenses has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lenses featuring better image quality. As there is an ongoing trend toward compact yet powerful electronic products, the majority of high-end electronic products have been equipped with compact imaging lenses with auto focusing (AF) or zooming function so as to obtain sharp images of distant and close objects or to further magnify distant and close objects at different magnification rates.